


Cold Case

by DylanTheAwkwardTurtle



Series: The Beacon Hill's Cold Case [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Peter Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Evil Peter Hale, F/M, FBI Agent Jordan Parrish, FBI Agent Tara Graeme, Gen, Guns, It's all in Jordan and Tara's POV, Kidnapping, Liam and Mason are only one year younger than Scott, Mason is not crazy, Minor Character Death, Most of the characters don't come in until the very end, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanTheAwkwardTurtle/pseuds/DylanTheAwkwardTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tara Graeme and her partners are told to look into the case of a recently missing teenager, Mason Johnson, they quickly realized that something was up in Beacon Hills. In the past six years, eight children have gone missing with little to no clues as to what happened to them and the only witness to an abduction not only being the most recent victim, but also claimed that a werewolf had been the one to take his friend.<br/>The FBI Agents soon find themselves uncovering a very different sort of crime than they've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Case

"We've got a new case."

Jordan Parrish looked up at the voice of his partner, Tara Graeme, as she walked in with a grave expression etched onto her face,"What is it?" He questioned as he set his book down, noting that the dark-skinned woman was holding a particularly thick folder.

She set it on the table with an audible 'thump' as a few more agents trickled in the room. She opened the folder and pulled out a picture of an African-American teenage boy, "This is Mason Johnson. He's fifteen, a freshman in high school, and went missing this afternoon after failing to return home from school in Beacon Hills, California. There's no witnesses or any clues as of yet to tell us what happened to him."

"That folder looks pretty thick," commented Elijah Holt, a mixed man with an incredibly good attention to detail.

Tara nodded, "Yeah, that's because of something pretty… startling that I've noticed. In the past six years, eight children have gone missing from Beacon Hills. There were never any reliable witnesses or clues as to what happened to them, no one was arrested, and no body was ever recovered.

Sidney Jefferson, an African-American woman with an IQ of 158 and an eidetic memory, spoke up, "Anything similar with the victims? Race, gender, age?"

"The only thing similar is that they were all children, varying in age between ten and fifteen," Tara commented, sliding the folder over to her.

Sidney looked over the documents, "So, the first victims were two ten year old boys. They were best friends and were on a camping trip with their parents when they went missing in the middle of the night," She pulled out the pictures of the boy and Jordan was greeted with smiling pictures of what seemed to be a Caucasian boy and a Mexican Boy, "Scott McCall and… Yeah, I can't pronounce that name but it says that he went by Stiles."

Tara nodded, "Stiles' father works for the Police Department in Beacon Hills, his mother died of Dementia two years prior. Scott's parents are divorced and he lived with his mother who's a nurse. His father is actually an FBI agent."

"So both of their parents were in Law Enforcement," Elijah spoke up, "Could it have been some type of… revenge?"

"They thought so at first," Tara continued, "Until…" She pulled out another picture, this one of a grinning red-headed girl wearing a tiara, "Lydia Martin went missing from her bedroom a year later. It was in the middle of the night and the parents, a Teacher and a Doctor, didn't hear anything. Police found her window open but couldn't find any other evidence about how she disappeared."

Jordan scratched his forehead slightly, looking confused as he tried to piece together any connection between the victims, "How old was she?"

"She was eleven at the time and was in the same grade as Scott and Stiles but their only connection was Stiles' apparent crush on her," She answered. Jordan could tell that the case was hitting her hard. Cases about children usually did after her miscarriage a few years back.

Sidney seemed to be onto something as she looked at the files, "Okay, after Lydia was Jackson Whittemore. He was, again, in the same grade as the other victims but he was taken a year later after his parents, both Lawyers, left him in charge of a babysitter. Ooh… This one's different the rest."

"How so?" Asked Elijah, leaning in slightly as he pushed his long, brown hair out of his face.

"The babysitter was dead when they found her. She'd had her throat ripped out," Sidney said with wide, confused eyes, "It was from… claws? Or something made to seem like claws."

"Officials think that whoever took Jackson had some kind of… weapon that he created himself to resemble claws. He, or she, wanted to make it seem like an animal attack, most likely," Tara spoke up from her chair, tapping her fingers on the table.

Sidney sat the file down, a crease in her forehead due to confusion, "Why would he want people to think that? Three children had already gone missing with nothing like that present."

Jordan pulled the folder to him and looked at the pictures of the woman's body. It was clear that her throat had been cut but what stood out to him was the lack of any other injuries on the woman's body. He scanned over the file, reading about the case and how it went on for a year and a half before being dropped. "He was adopted," He pointed out, "His parents died in a car accident. His father died on impact and his mother clung on just long enough to have him before dying as well. Think that has anything to do with it?"

Elijah shook his head, "Doubtful. The parents were dead so they wouldn't have been trying to kidnap him back and he was too young to even remember them. He lived with that family his entire life."

Jordan bit his lip, thinking as he desperately tried to establish a connection. He pulled out the next picture, one of a blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes, "Erica Reyes went missing almost a year after that. She had epilepsy and was… wow. She was sitting in the waiting room waiting to be looked over again when her mother went to the bathroom. When her mother came back, she was gone and somehow, nobody saw anything?"

"The camera's had been erased," Tara said with a scowl, "And the woman at the front desk had been distracted by a phone call at the time. It was also during the day and not many people were there. Whoever did this really knew what they were doing."

"Wait a minute. Let me see that," Elijah pulled the file to him as he noticed something. He pulled out the pictures of two boys, one a tall African-American and the other a skinny, Caucasian child, "They went missing on the same day as Erica, around the same time. Vernon Boyd was at a frozen pond with his sister. He was supposed to be watching her but he was the one who went missing. It was later ruled that he fell through the ice. Isaac Lahey was in his backyard. He actually wasn't reported missing until hours later and his father was later arrested for Child Abuse and Murder. They actually found a freezer in the basement with claw marks on it and concluded that he killed him."

"Wait, so if they're dead, why are they in the file?" Sidney asked Tara.

"I don't believe that they're dead," She responded, "They never recovered Vernon's body in the pond and Isaac's father admitted to abusing Isaac but swore that he never killed him and his body was never recovered either. I think the two are also victims to whoever's taking the kid."

Elijah spoke up again, "All three would have been in the same grade… Scott and Stiles' grade as well. Could that be our connection?"

"Nope," Sidney responded, looking at another file, "Liam Dunbar was a grade behind them. He went missing while playing Lacrosse with… wow, with Mason Johnson."

"Mason- the one who just went missing? Could that be connected?" Jordan asked with wide eyes, completely stumped as to what was going on.

A small smile graced Tara's face, "I think so, yes. I think that all of these cases are connected somehow. I'm just not sure how."

"Maybe we should interview all the parents and family again. Maybe Vernon Boyd's sister can tell us something that she saw or maybe Mason's parents know something that Mason might have seen when Liam disappeared," Elijah spoke, "We need to interview everyone over again and see what was missed originally. There has to be something that we're missing."

Tara nodded, "I agree. Parrish and Sidney, you go talk to Jonathon Stilinski and Melissa McCall. They live together now and their sons were the first ones who went missing. Usually, the first one is the sloppiest so there might be something they noticed. Elijah, you and I are going to talk to Mason's parents first. I'll contact Stephanie and see if she can find anything interesting about Beacon Hills that might help. Afterwards, we'll meet up and begin planning on whom to talk to next."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jordan took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He always hated things like this in his job. He would be awakening memories six years old that the man and woman most likely wanted to keep in the past.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like for someone's child to be missing for six years with no idea what happened to them.

Sidney gave him an encouraging smile. They were both dressed in normal clothes, now wanting to arouse any worry around the neighborhood, but there was always something about Sidney that just screamed, 'I'm important!'

The door opened and revealed a man, obviously in his early forties with premature worry wrinkles combined with laughter lines. Jordan could tell that he had been a very carefree man before everything went down.

"Hello, Jonathon Stilinksi?" Sidney began. At his nod, she held out her badge, "Sidney Jefferson, FBI. This is my partner, Jordan Parrish. I'm sure you've heard of the recent disappearance of Mason Johnson and we need to ask you a few questions pertaining to the case… and your son."

The man looked surprised, "Oh, of course. Come on in," He said, ushering them quickly inside, "My g- roommate is at work right now, Melissa McCall, but she should be back soon."

Jordan nodded at the man's words and found his eyes drawn to pictures on the wall. There were two different families depicted in the photos, one was the Stilinski's and the other; the McCall's. It always saddened him to see photos like this. It proved that the happiest families could be ripped apart by the hands of evil.

He felt especially bad for the man in front of him who had not only lost his son, but his wife as well.

"Do you think the Johnson's kid was kidnapped by the same person who took Scott and Stiles?" Jonathon asked worriedly, "Because my department has been looking over these cases for years and we haven't found any connection between them. We've decided that there are just a lot of evil maniacs in Beacon Hills."

"We believe that they are connected, yes," Sidney nodded as she looked at a picture of Stiles in a baseball uniform, holding a bat over his shoulder and grinning widely at the camera. Scott was in the background, looking like he'd just won the world while holding an inhaler in his hand, "We actually believe that a lot of the missing children cases in Beacon Hills are all connected. Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd…"

Jonathon looked up, looking confused, "Vernon Boyd drowned in a pond."

"The body was never found. We believe he was abducted from the sight," Jordan added, "Same with Isaac Lahey. Now, we're not completely sure, but right now any children missing from Beacon Hills who wasn't found, dead or alive, in the last six years, we think could possibly be related to this kidnapping."

"So… A Serial Kidnapper?"

Jordan was very impressed with Jonathon. He was keeping himself together very well while talking about this but he supposed that being the Sheriff could do that to someone.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it," Sidney said, "Mr. Stilinski. Can you tell me everything you remember about the night your son disappeared?"

A pained expression flickered across his face but he nodded, "Yeah, I can do that. Have a seat but I don't know how much I can tell you that you already know."

Jordan nodded as he took a seat on the couch, finding himself facing a mantel filled with pictures of Scott and Stiles. It never got easier to see things like that, "Just tell us everything you remember."

Jonathon nodded and leaned forward, placed his elbows in his knees, "Alright. Well, Scott and Stiles had been begging Melissa and I for weeks to go on a camping trip. Claudia and I used to go with Stiles a lot before she got sick but afterwards, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Scott had never gone camping before due to his asthma so they were both eager. After many weeks of begging, we finally agreed.

"Somehow, they convinced us to let them have their own tent. I'm pretty sure they were doing it to make Melissa and I share a tent because they had been adamant on getting us together for a while now. I should have told them no but I hadn't seen Stiles so happy since Claudia passed so I agreed. Melissa and Mel and I took a tent, and they took a tent."

He noted that Jonathon's eyes had begun to shine and he knew the man was on the verge of crying. He didn't blame him. He was holding up a whole lot better than most people did.

"Anyway, it went on fine. Mel and I stayed up until around Midnight to be sure the boys were asleep before we did and they were. There was no sign that anything was off. We went to bed and slept throughout the night. Nothing woke us up," His voice caught but he just coughed it off, "In the morning, we got up and noticed that the tent was unzipped and they were gone."

Sidney nodded, face stoic, "Alright, was there anything missing from the tent? Clothes, shoes, personal possessions?"

He nodded, "Their shoes were missing but that's it. There wasn't even a sign of a struggle and I know that people think they ran away but they didn't. They wouldn't have. Trust me. If Stiles had left on his own, he would have brought his batman action figure. He took that with him everywhere."

Sidney nodded, jotting something down on paper. Jordan thought for a moment, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your son?"

Jonathon coughed slightly, closing his eyes as if he was in pain, "I'm the Sheriff. A lot of people would want to hurt him to get back at me but trust me when I say that I've interviewed practically everyone that I've ever arrested and none of them have any idea about what's happened to my son."

"What about something not related to your work? Any old enemies that you made in like… high school or college?"

He shook his head, "No. The only person I can think of is Rafael McCall but his son went missing too and we've interviewed him about a hundred times. He wasn't near the tent that night. He was in San Francisco, actually."

Jordan bit his lip, thinking of something to latch onto but Sidney beat him to it, "You said that Scott and Stiles' shoes were missing… so they probably left willingly. That means they probably knew who it was. Can you think of anyone you know who you lost touch with or acted strange after they disappeared?"

He shook his head again, "No, everyone was supportive and trying to help. Beacon Hills is a small town, and it's gotten even smaller lately since so many people have moved away, so everyone was involved in it. No one acted strange."

"Anyone who could have been around the camp site?"

"No. We were alone."

"Was there any… wild animals around?"

A few tears leaked out of Jonathon's eyes and he sighed, "I've been asked that question so many times and I'll give you the same answer I've given them. It was the middle of the woods. Of course there were wild animals out there but they would have woken me up if they got near my boys… and we would have found their b-bodies by now."

Jordan's eyes flickered over to his partner. She was looking through the file, scanning it for any clues.

"Do you think Scott or Stiles would get out of their tent if a stranger was walking by?" Jordan asked but was immediately greeted with a quick shake of the head.

"I'm the Sheriff. I've taught Stiles about the dangers of strangers and while there were a lot of things that he disobeyed me about, talking to strangers was something that he never did," Jonathon said, wiping away tears quickly, "And he made sure Scott didn't either."

Sidney looked up from the report, "I think that's all that you can give us about their disappearance but you're the Sheriff so I think you can help us with a few other things."

"Anything," He responded immediately, "I want to know what happened to my son and I will do anything to find that out."

Jordan didn't deny that. While he was the Sheriff, it was obvious that he would stray from his morality to save someone he loved. He didn't blame him.

"Alright, we suspect that Liam Dunbar and Mason Johnson's disappearance are connected somehow. Mason was with Liam when he disappeared and, being the Sheriff, you probably have his witness statement somewhere," Sidney said, her tone very matter-of-fact, "Can you tell us about it?"

He nodded quickly, thinking for a moment before beginning, "Of course. That was something that I remember because he had a very strange story. It was dismissed rather quickly, actually, because of how crazy it sounded. Anyway, they had gone out into the woods to practice Lacrosse since they were hoping on getting onto the team once they reached High School. According to Mason, they heard a wolf howl, which is weird because there aren't any wolves in California. Liam decided to go looking for the origin but Mason tried telling him that it was stupid. Liam went anyway and after a while, Mason followed only to see what he described as something resembling a werewolf running through the woods faster than any human could while holding Liam bridle style."

"A werewolf?" Jordan couldn't help himself from asking, eyes wide in disbelief.

Jonathon smiled slightly, "He was tested to see if he was high or drunk and it came back negative. When he stood by his allegations and began declaring that the same man was visiting him and talking to him, Doctor's began putting him on same anti-hallucination medication or something. You'd have to ask Melissa; I don't know what kind of medication it was."

Jordan bit his lip again, sighing internally. The one person who could give them a description of the guy was not only missing himself, but crazy.

"What about Mason's parents?" Sidney asked, "What did they think of their son's allegations?"

"His mother believed him. His father didn't though. They've been having a lot of problems with their marriage since then. His father was the one who put him on medication," He answered, "If I understand it correctly, his mother was very much against the whole thing."

Sidney nodded, "Okay, what about Jackson Whittemore's disappearance. His baby sitter was found killed. Can you tell me anything about that?"

"There's not much to tell you. I found her body, actually. Neighbors heard her screaming for Jackson from the house and called the police. When we arrived, we found her in the living room. Her throat had been torn out but that was her only injury. She'd been left there and Jackson was gone. My suspicion is whoever took Jackson did so beforehand and she probably saw something so, he snuck up behind her and used some kind of… large hook to kill her."

"Do you know if Jackson's shoes were missing?" Sidney asked and Jordan got the distinct impression that the woman was onto something.

Jonathon was silent for a moment, forehead crinkled in thought, "Now that I think about, he was missing a pair of tennis shoes… but it was during the day so he was probably wearing them around."

Sidney quickly jotted that down, "What about Lydia Martin? Do you know if her shoes were missing or not?"

"I'm not sure. That's not something I would remember. It was five years ago," Jonathon responded, "I don't know much about her case anyway. I didn't investigate it. They thought it would hit too close to home. I only know what was on the news."

"Can you think of any similarities between these cases? Anything that your station noted?" Jordan asked him.

There was another pause as the man thought, "The only similarity was the age- other than Liam and Mason- and the lack of clues or a struggle. Well, obviously other than Jackson's baby sitter."

Sidney nodded, glancing over her notes before standing up, "Alright, I think that's all we need for now. Thank you for your cooperation."

They began to walk out the door but Jordan paused for a moment before turning to the man, "I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I hope we can bring you some type of closure."

"He's alive. I know he is," Jonathon said firmly, "He's been gone for six years but I can feel it in my gut that he's alive. I knew that Claudia had died before I was told and I would know if he was dead."

Jordan smiled at him but he kept his mouth shut.

After all, he knew the statistics. He was pretty sure that the closure that they would be bringing the man would be in the form of a dead body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara walked into the Hotel Room that she'd rented out, rubbing her forehead in frustration. Sidney and Jordan were already there, looking over files on the table and Elijah closed the door behind him as they walked in.

"Find anything useful?" She asked the two.

Sidney nodded proudly, "I'm pretty sure that all of the victims left willingly. All of them were missing their shoes and no sign of a struggle which suggest runaways but I'm fairly certain that they left with someone that they knew. Well, all except for Liam but I have a feeling that his was different somehow."

"So whoever we're looking for knew all of the victims except for maybe Liam?" Elijah questioned to make sure he was correct.

Jordan smiled slightly, "Yeah. We also learned that Mason apparently witnessed Liam's abduction but claims that it was a werewolf and was later put on some type of anti-hallucination medication that he didn't know the name of but it's possible that there might have been some type of clue in his testimony that we could go off of. I think we should talk to his parents. Also, I think that we're looking for more than one person. Scott and Stiles wouldn't have wandered off very far on their own will so someone would have had to carry them and I don't know about you, but I don't think a regular man could carry two ten year olds and keep them from making noise. What did you guys find?"

"Not much," Elijah responded as he was handed the notes that Sidney wrote, "We talked to Vernon's sister – Alicia. She said that she had gone to see one of her friends and then she couldn't find him afterwards. According to the parents, someone did see him talking to some girl around his age but no one knew who she was and no one knows what happened afterwards."

"You think this girl is involved somehow?" Jordan asked him.

He shook his head, running a hand through his long hair, "No, I don't. She would have been about thirteen and it was most likely just someone he knew and was having a conversation with."

"Nevertheless, we should try and figure out who she was," Sidney spoke up, "Do you know who it was that saw them?"

He nodded and looked down at a note that he had written, "Yeah, Danny Mahaelani."

"Let's go talk to this kid."

"Actually," Tara said, taking charge, "Parrish and I'll go talk to him. Holt, Jefferson. You two go talk to Mason's parents. He was the most recent victim and we can get more from him. Get a description of what Mason claimed he saw."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara walked up to the large house, mind rolling as she tried to make any sense of the case.

Eight children had gone missing over the past six years. There were no reliable witnesses or clues and it seemed like whoever took them was someone most of them trusted and whoever did it had created some type of weapon to look similar to a claw.

It didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't like any other case she had seen.

Jordan knocked swiftly at the door and it opened only a minute later by a Hawaiian woman with long, black hair. She smiled at them, but there was an air of distrust around her.

"How can I help you?" She asked them happily.

"I'm Tara Graeme and this is Jordan Parrish. We're from the FBI. We're investigating the recent disappearance of Mason Johnson and we would like to talk to your son, Danny."

The woman frowned suddenly, "What does my Danny have to do with Mason? The only connection he had to him was that they were both on the Lacrosse team."

Tara really didn't understand these people's fascination with Lacrosse.

"We actually want to talk to him about Vernon Boyd," Jordan responded swiftly, "We believe the cases may be connected and we've received word that your son was at the same frozen pond that Vernon was at when he went missing."

The woman shook her head slightly, looking extremely confused, "They said he drowned."

"We're having some doubts."

She hesitated but a voice spoke up from behind her, "Mom, I'll talk to them. Don't worry."

She stepped aside and Tara saw a muscular-looking sixteen year old standing behind her with a determined expression on his face.

"Danny, you don't have to. You've already talked to the FBI plenty of times-"

"If it will help, I'll talk to them as many times as I have to," Danny cut her off.

Tara gazed at the boy with admiration. It was obvious that he'd been exposed to evil at a young age and it had matured him greatly.

The woman sighed, "Alright, come on in. I'm Miranda and I'll be in the kitchen while you guys talk. If you step outside your boundaries, I will interfere."

"Trust me, we just want a few answers," Tara reassured her softly.

Still looking worried, the woman ushered them inside, shut the door, and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"You can sit down," Danny said with a shrug as he took his place on a chair in the living room, "What do you guys need to know?"

Jordan began, pulling out a notepad and a pen "Can you describe the girl that you saw talking to Vernon Boyd? We want to get in touch with her."

Danny nodded without any hesitation, "Of course. Well, I didn't recognize her but Boyd obviously did. He seemed pretty surprised to see her, actually. She seemed to be our age and wavy, light brown hair and she wasn't wearing a jacket, which I found odd because it was the middle of winter. She had on a long sleeve, purple shirt though. She was shorter than Boyd, as well, but not by much."

"What about her eyes? Can you remember what color her eyes were?" Jordan asked him.

He shook his head, "No, she was too far away to see."

Jordan nodded as he wrote down notes, "Is there anything else you can tell us? Could you hear anything they were saying?"

"I didn't think anything of it so I never got close enough to hear. I was never really friends with Boyd. He didn't have any friends, actually."

Tara looked up at him quickly, a light bulb going off in her head, "He didn't?"

"He was kind of a loner," Danny said with a nod, "He always ate lunch alone and didn't talk to many people. I was kind of surprised that he was talking to that girl, actually."

Jordan looked at her with wide eyebrows, "You realized something, didn't you?"

She nodded but didn't answer his question as she stared at Danny, "Did you know Jackson Whittemore?"

"Jackson? Yeah, he was my best friend. He also went missing a while back," Danny answered, "Why?"

"Did he have any… problems? Was he upset with his family or have any problems at school?"

Danny shook his head but paused, thinking for a moment, "Well, it was a while back, but I do remember him being rather upset when he found out that he was adopted. He began trying really hard in school. He was kind of a perfectionist. He thought that his parents might not want him anymore if he wasn't perfect."

Tara smiled slightly as a piece of the puzzle fell into place. She stood up and pulled Jordan away, "Hold on for a moment, Danny," She said to him before beginning to explain to Jordan her thinking, "They all had some type of problem that stuck out. Scott had asthma and his parents were divorced, Stiles' mother had died, Vernon didn't have any friends, Lydia's parents were fighting, and- and Liam was recently diagnosed with IED."

"Erica had epilepsy," Jordan continued on with her train of thought, beginning to understand something, "Isaac was being abused, and Mason was hallucinating."

"What if our guy thought he was saving them? Giving them a better life or something?" Tara suggested.

Jordan nodded, "Or he targeted them because he knew they would be easy to get to."

A grin made its way onto Tara's face, "Either way, we are one step closer to figuring out what happened to these kids."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Stephanie," Tara said as her and Jordan climbed into the car to meet up with Elijah and Sidney, "Find anything useful?"

"Nada," The girl over the phone said. Tara could hear her typing away on her keyboard, "I've looked over every big event in Beacon Hills and the only thing that stood apart other than the kidnappings was a big house fire about a year before Scott and Stiles disappeared."

Tara sighed. She'd been hoping on some information, "Alright, well I need you to do something for me. I need you to find a teenage girl for me. She should be around sixteen now with light brown hair and average height. She probably went to Beacon Hills Elementary at some point but either transferred or became homeschooled before reaching middle school."

Stephanie hesitated, "That's not much information to go off of. There were probably dozens of brown haired girls like that."

"Just find them and give me their names. Then, we can narrow it down," Tara told her.

Another pause, "I'll do that. I'll call you back once I have their names."

"Thanks," Tara said before hanging up. There was a moment of silence in the car as Jordan drove down the road before Tara spoke up, "We really need more information than this."

"It's all we have," Jordan said in a disappointed tone, "But we've worked with less. We already know that our guy is someone that they all knew, except for maybe Liam, and it's possibly a group. They're also a very effective killer and obviously very smart if they've kept eight children hidden this long."

Tara nodded slightly, "Yeah. After Stephanie gives me the names of these girls, I'll have her looking for people in Beacon Hills with a record of violence."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, what'd you find?" Tara asked as she walked up to Sidney in the Johnson's yard.

The woman began talking immediately, "Amber, Mason's mother, is convinced that her son really did see a werewolf. Tyrone, his father, believes that his son hallucinated the entire thing. Mason was on antipsychotics and when he didn't return home from school, they called the police. Amber insists that a werewolf has her son. She actually had an artist draw a picture of the man he saw. They never showed it to police, though. It was always dismissed."

She held up a piece of paper that showed a rather hairy man with pointed teeth.

"According to Amber, this man visited Mason several times after Liam vanished, telling him that Liam was safe and asking him if he wanted to go see his friend. Mason always refused, apparently, not wanting to go with him. Tyrone insists it was all hallucinations."

Tara nodded. She'd heard crazier, "I'll send the picture to Stephanie and see if she can find anyone who looks like this guy… without all the hair and sharp teeth. It's possible that the hallucination held some truth as to what he saw. After all, Liam did go missing."

She quickly took a picture of it and sent it to the woman before turning back to Stephanie, "We didn't learn much from Danny except that the girl had wavy, brown hair and Vernon seemed to know her while Danny didn't. Vernon also didn't have many friends which led me to believe that all of these children were chosen for a reason. They all have some kind of personal problem."

Sidney nodded at the theory, "It makes sense. I think we need to-"

She was cut off by Tara's phone beginning to ring. Holding up a finger, she quickly stepped away from the group and answered it.

It was Stephanie, "I think I have our guy."

"Already?" Tara asked, surprised, "How did you do that so fast?"

"Well, it was the picture that made me realize it. I was looking through the rather large list of girls that I had created when the picture came in and I remembered something. Do you remember how I mentioned that house fire?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah, I remember that."

Stephanie continued, sounding both extremely proud of herself and disgusted at something that Tara didn't know yet, "Well, there were eleven people in the house at the time. They had been in the basement and got trapped down there. Out of the eleven people, only five survived. There was Laura, Derek, and Cora; siblings who actually lived in the house. There was also Peter Hale and his daughter, Malia. They had been visiting along with Peter's wife, his parents, and his brother. The five miraculously escaped with no injuries but witnesses said that Peter kept muttering strange things about someone named 'Argent' and attacked his nephew, Derek at one point and claiming that it was his entire fault. Laura had had to pull him away. Both Malia and Cora were in most of the victim's grade and Malia had way, light brown hair. They disappeared shortly after the fire and most people thought that they moved out of town. However, I'm looking at Peter's photo and the picture you showed me looks a lot like this guy."

"Can you see if he has any record of violence?" Tara asked her quickly, feeling slightly overwhelmed with all the information that had just been dumped on her.

There was a pause on the other end and then, "Yeah, he attacked a- Ooh, this is interesting. He attacked a Gerard Argent at one point. He tried to kill him but failed and police were called after hearing gunshots. No one was injured."

"Can you look up Argent's file?"

"Already on it," Stephanie said, typing away on her computer. After a moment, she continued, "Alright, he has a fairly long record. He's been accused of a lot of things, actually. He'd been cleared each time but… wow. Here's an allegation from someone claiming he killed their daughter. There's another one saying that he tortured someone."

Tara took a deep breath and looked over at Sidney and Jordan. They seemed to realize that something was up, "Sounds like an interesting guy. Anything else on his relationship with Hale?"

"Uh, Talia Hale, one of the ones in the fire who died, tried to get him arrested for attacking her son and… oh… he has a granddaughter. Allison Argent. She went missing on the same day that Lydia Martin did and hasn't been seen since. "

Tara cursed under her breath, "Can you check the surrounding areas. See if there are any other missing children in the past six years who haven't been found and had no witnesses.

A lengthy pause, "Alright, I've got three from San Francisco which was the same place that Allison disappeared from. Kira Yukimura and twins, Ethan and Aiden Carver. They're the same age."

"Alright. Stephanie, can you give me an address for Peter Hale?"

"No, he's totally disappeared. No one has seen him since the fire."

Tara paused, thinking quickly before getting an idea, "What's the address for the house that was on fire?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand why we have to go here. It burned down. I'm pretty sure no one will be there."

Tara huffed and Jordan slightly, "This guy is crazy. You never know. Besides, it still might give us some information as to what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened," Sidney said, rolling her eyes slightly, "His house burned down and his family died so he went crazy and kidnapped a bunch of kids."

"They're probably dead," Elijah added a sad undertone to his voice, "He wouldn't have been able to keep all of them from getting away for this long. My guess is that he burned the bodies to hide the evidence."

Jordan bit his lip, "That would make sense. Maybe something about them reminded him of his family and he burned the bodies like his family burned?"

Tara glared at them through the rear view mirror, "We don't have any proof about that. Personally, I don't think that they're dead. I think he's trying to rebuild a family. Maybe he even wanted his daughter to have people to talk to. After all, she seemed to know Boyd, didn't she? My guess is that she was the one to lead them out of wherever they were and then he swooped in and took them."

"Where's he keeping them, then?" Sidney asked her skeptically.

Tara bit her lip, eyes flickering to Jordan in the seat next to her, "That, I don't know."

They were on a dirt road, now, driving through the woods on a really long and overgrown driveway that leads to the old Hale House. The only thing that could be seen on either side of them was trees, giving Tara an eerie feeling that she was in a haunted movie.

The car fell into silence, everyone loading up their guns just in case they ran into something.

After what felt like forever, they reached the remains of the Hale House.

It was very obvious that there had been a fire. While most of it was still standing, it was charred black and most parts of the roof seemed to have caved in.

"Well," Jordan began, looking at the place with wide eyes, "What do we do now?"

"Now, we go in," Tara told him, opening her door and stepping out into the overgrown grass, "We look for any clues or information as to what happened and we leave."

Elijah made a noise of protest, "That house looks like it's on the verge of collapsing," He said in a high, disbelieving voice, "It'll probably fall on us the second we step inside."

"It's been holding up this long, it'll keep holding. We just have to be careful," Tara reassured him and was satisfied when the three reluctantly got out and followed her to the door of the house.

She was glad that she got a warrant so quickly. It seemed people were desperate to find answers to this case.

She knocked carefully on the door, "FBI!"

No answer. Complete silence from inside.

"FBI! Open up!" She shouted again.

Complete and utter silence.

Tara sighed. She didn't know what she was suspecting. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and twisted the door handle. It opened easily and she swung it open. They were greeted by the abandoned sight of the living room, charred furniture and all.

She began to walk in, careful not to bump into anything just in case something collapsed. She kept her gun out in front of her, on her guard at all times. The last thing they needed was to come across some mountain lion having made their home there.

Jordan, Elijah, and Sidney followed behind her, guns at the ready.

She walked down a hallway and carefully opened the first door she found, only to find a bathroom. The next door was a closet, followed by a young girl's bedroom. Elijah called down the hall that he found a teenagers room which was followed shortly by a shout from Sidney over another closet and then a few seconds later about the kitchen.

"Uh," Tara heard Sidney's voice travel down the hall, "There's fresh food in here."

"What?" Tara asked, immediately changing direction toward the woman, "Fresh food. That's… impossible."

Upon entering the kitchen, she found her partner holding a gun to a smirking man.

There was no denying that this was Peter Hale.

Elijah and Jordan came up behind her.

"Why, hello little agents," Peter spoke, voice teetering on insanity, "What's this little visit about?"

Tara somehow found her voice, "Where are they?" She demanded, pointing her gun at his head.

He laughed, as if she'd just said the funniest thing in the world, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss."

"The kids," Jordan spoke up, "Stiles and Erica and Isaac and Mason. All of them. Where are they? What did you to them?"

Peter tutted, "Well, it seems that I've been found out. It's a shame that I'll have to kill you. They're pack now, after all. I can't let you take them away."

And then, the most shocking thing happened. His eyes glowed red, hair appeared on his face, and fangs sprouted from his mouth as he lunged towards Sidney.

Three gunshots echoed through the house.

Peter crumpled on the ground and Sidney scrambled away, eyes wide. Tara breathed heavily, eyes locked on the man in front of her. Blood leaked out of the wounds on him; two to the head and one to the chest. Red eyes faded to blue and stared blankly; unseeing. The fur fade from his face and the fangs receded as blood leaked out of his mouth. There was no denying that he was dead.

"He was… Oh my gosh, he was an actual werewolf," Jordan said as he stared at the man, "Mason wasn't crazy."

"How… But… What?" Sidney muttered, looking sufficiently as terrified as Tara felt.

Their attention was diverted by a teenage girl standing by the doorstep, looking down at the man with a blank expression.

"You killed him," She said, voice devoid of emotion. Tara swallowed, quickly realizing that this was Malia, "You killed my father."

"Uh," Elijah blanked, staring at the girl in surprise.

Tara defended her team, "He would have killed us."

Malia hesitated before nodding slightly, "I know," She said in a small voice before her eyes met theirs. A relieved smile spread across her face, "Follow me."

She took off through the house, leaving them with no choice but to do what she said. Tara had a feeling that they could trust her.

They followed the girl outside and she stopped at what seemed to be a storm bunker before she opened the door and spoke in a bright voice, "He's dead. We're free."

They broke out into a run to where she was as teenagers began to climb out. The first one she saw was obviously Scott McCall, taller and fuller than the picture she had seen of him and with long, unkempt hair and tattered clothing. Following him came a rather shaken Mason Johnson who clung to Liam Dunbar like a lifeline. Stiles climbed out next, holding Lydia Martin's hand and looking desperately relieved. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd followed, looking like they had all grown extremely close. The twins came next, followed by who were obviously Kira and Allison. Two more people climbed out after them and Tara was pretty sure that it was Derek and either Laura or Cora.

"Whoa," Elijah muttered, blue eyes wide as he stared at the group of teenagers, "They're alive."

Scott was the one to come to them, a huge smile and pleading eyes, "I think you know who we are… thank you… Um… Can you call our parents?"

Tara laughed happily, a smile etched onto her face as she nodded, "Of course. You children are going home."

This resulted in a mixture of cheers, happy tears (fear in Isaac's case by Jordan quickly reassured him that his father was in prison), and a few of them kissing each other.

It seemed that Scott and Allison had gotten in a relationship during their stay; same with Erica and Boyd.

"Alright, can you explain to me what happened, now? We'll come up with an official story later because… yeah, we can't go telling everyone that werewolves exist," Jordan spoke.

Scott nodded and stepped up. He seemed to be the leader of their little group, "We're all werewolves… well, not all of us. Malia's a werecoyote and Kira's a Kitsune. Allison came from a hunting family and apparently, Peter didn't want to turn her, only ruin her parent's lives. Stiles was also never turned. Peter said that he was going to be our Emissary, which is like a Pack advisor. He tried to turn Lydia but it didn't work. She's actually a Banshee. Mason was going to be turned tonight, but then you guys came.

"Anyway, Stiles and I were the first ones taken. Peter made Malia call us out of our tent. He wanted Malia to have pack-mates that she knew. We used to be okay friends with her and hadn't seen her in a while so we came out. Peter grabbed us right after we'd left the tent. He was strong and fast. We didn't even have time to scream before we wouldn't have been able to be heard.

"Lydia and Allison came next. He hurt Allison a lot in the beginning as revenge but got bored. He was really mad after Lydia didn't turn, too, so he went after Jackson and Kira and got them. Once Kira turned out to be a Kitsune, he decided that he wanted more werewolves and made Derek help him get Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. It wasn't his fault though! He threatened to kill Cora… he already killed Laura before he kidnapped us. It's how he became an Alpha.

"Anyway, after that came the twins and then he decided that he wanted some younger people so… Liam came. Mason became a witness and Peter didn't like that so he got him as well."

The four agents stared at the teenager in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Finally, Elijah spoke up, "Well, we'll probably need more of an explanation than that but that will go for now. The official story can be this minus the werewolves so he kidnapped you in an attempt to build a… family. After attempting to kill Sidney, we had to kill him and then we found you, alright? I'm going to call some back-up because you all can't fit in our car. Then, we'll get you kids home.

As the teenagers began to smile, Tara felt her heart begin to warm. This was the reason she was an FBI agent. Moments like these when the cases ended happily overshadowed the hundreds that ended badly.

That day, a group of teenagers were reunited with their families. That day, an evil had been conquered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this into a series so this isn't it! Trust me, I'll have lots of different one-shots/multi-chapters of the kidnappings, their time with Peter, and the aftermath. I'm actually currently working on some aftermath stuff right now. If you have anything you want to see or want cleared up, leave it in a comment and I'll try and write a one-shot or something for it.


End file.
